


Take Me Down (The Aisle)

by actualvarric



Series: Genuine Wrestleboy [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Hispanic Character, Hugo Speaks Spanish, I love Hugo Vega with my entire heart, M/M, Mild Gore, Murphy's Law, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualvarric/pseuds/actualvarric
Summary: It's Hugo and Jason's big day and everything's going perfectly according to plan. Yes. That's right. Everything isjust fine. No trouble here, no sirree!(You don't have to read the previous fic in this series to enjoy this one!)





	Take Me Down (The Aisle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Televa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/gifts).



> Televa suggested that I should write the wedding after I wrote the proposal, so I did :)
> 
> cw: mild gore

As soon as Jason got to the church, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

“Hey, Manda. What’s going on?”

“Heyyyy, daddio,” Amanda said nervously. “So, uh, the bakery that was making your guys’ cake just called and said that one of their delivery guys kind of, uh, dropped it on the pavement as he was carrying it to the truck so now they have to make you another one. But don’t freak out!”

Jason was already very much freaking out.

“They said they can make you a new one in like, thirty minutes if they put all their guys to work, so if you do all the math, that means you’ll have your cake ready by the time the ceremony starts! They can just slip in there, deliver the cake, and slip back out, easy peasy. No problemo. Painless.”

“You could say it’s a… piece of cake,” Jason replied, never too nervous to make a dad joke.

“Glad to see you’re on board, dad,” Amanda deadpanned. “Anyway, I’m going to be there to put the finishing touches on your outfit in like, a minute, so you better be ready by the time I get there!”

Jason hadn’t even started putting on his tux yet.

“I’m all set, hon!” He lied. “See you soon!”

He hung up and made a beeline to his appointed dressing room. He opened the door to find his fiancé getting dressed, open shirt and unbuttoned slacks leaving little to the imagination. Hugo’s head snapped to look at him as soon as the door opened, and Ernest’s head looked up in mild disinterest from the screen of his phone. 

Jason screeched out a “Sorry!” at a louder-than-acceptable volume before slamming the door shut and bolting to the room next door. Seeing his groom before he was supposed to? Jason didn’t put much stock in tradition, but that was such a bad omen. Was everything ruined now? Was their marriage going to fail? 

Jason tried to even out his breathing and get dressed. His hands shook as he did up all his various buttons and zippers, but he eventually managed to get the job done. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded confidently, preening a little. He didn't look half bad!

He was awakened from his vanity by a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Jason asked.

“Only the best daughter in the whole entire universe,” Amanda said through the door.

“Oh, Daisy! I didn’t expect you here so early!” Jason exclaimed loudly.

“Ha ha,” Amanda said impassively. “Are you decent? Can I come in?”

“Oh, I think I’m more than decent,” Jason replied, smirking at himself in the mirror. He heard Amanda loudly scoff. “But yeah, you can come in.”

Amanda opened the door and walked in. She looked stunning in her fancy new dress. Jason wolf-whistled at her. 

“You should be cat-calling yourself, dad, you look great!” Amanda said, grinning.

Jason turned to look at himself in the mirror again and whistled a long, dramatic wolf-whistle at his reflection. Amanda snickered and punched him in the arm. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she remarked.

“You love it,” Jason replied. 

“That I do,” Amanda confirmed, winking. “Now sit down and take a look at what I’ve brought for you,” she said, starting to rifle around in her purse. 

Jason obediently sat down and watched curiously as Amanda pulled four things one-by-one out of her purse: a bottle-cap, a ring, a flower, and a fishing lure. She placed them all on the table proudly and sat back, waiting for the compliments to roll in.

“…What are they?” Jason asked after about a minute of staring at them. 

Amanda huffed out an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

“Come _on_ , dad,” she groaned. “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue? You know, the old wedding custom?”

Jason let out a long “Ooooohhh” and examined the items more closely. The bottle cap was from Alex’s old collection; he always used to pick them up and put them in an old cardboard box back in the day. The ring was one of a matching set that he’d given to Hugo for their second anniversary; they were made to look like tiny replicas of Wrestlemania belts. The fishing lure was obviously Brian’s, probably smuggled out from one of their camping trips together. Jason didn't recognize the flower, but he supposed it was blue and that was all that mattered.

“The flower’s from Damien’s garden,” Amanda declared, reading his mind.

“Oh, cool,” Jason remarked. “Thanks for all these, Manda. Means a lot.”

He carefully tucked the bottle-cap, flower, and lure into one of his pockets and slipped the ring onto his right ring finger. 

“Alrighty then!” He said, clapping his hands together. “I think I’m all ready to go!”

“Not quite dad,” Amanda said, trying not to laugh too hard. 

She pointed down. Jason followed her gesture and looked down at his feet. He wasn’t wearing shoes. He dramatically rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh as he plopped himself into a chair, reaching for his shoes. Or, at least, where his shoes should have been.

“…Manda,” he stated.

Amanda’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. 

“Don’t say what I think you’re about to say, dad,” she warned.

“Amanda,” Jason continued. “I forgot my dress shoes at home.”

Amanda groaned and shoved her face into her hands. 

“You’re going to make me go get them, aren’t you?” She asked rhetorically.

Jason just gave her his biggest toothy smile. She grumbled to herself on her way out the door.

——

Hugo got up way earlier than he needed to at the bright and cheery hour of five in the morning. He blamed it on the nerves, mostly, coupled with him naturally being an early riser and overcompensating for having to drag Ernest out of bed and get him to shave. He showered, shaved, and threw on a T-shirt and jeans. The air conditioning in his car wasn’t working lately and he didn't want to sweat in his tux on the drive over. 

He was piling everything he needed into the car when his phone rang. He raised an eyebrow at the caller ID; it was his mother.

“Que pasa, mamá?” He asked.

His mom explained weakly (in Spanish) that she had fallen down a couple hours ago and that the doctor told her that she should probably take it easy the next couple days. Meaning, of course, that she wouldn’t be able to attend anything as remotely exciting as a wedding. Hugo assured her that that was totally fine and to take as much time as she needed to recover fully. He asked if he should reschedule the wedding but she shut that idea down immediately, claiming that he shouldn’t let one guest’s absence ruin his special day. Hugo would have argued more if she didn't sound so _tired_. He decided to let her off the phone so she could get some rest.

Ernest walked into the room about halfway through the conversation, realizing something was wrong as soon as he realized his dad had stopped loading things into the car.

“What’s up, dad?” He asked, trying to seem disinterested.

“Abuela can’t make the wedding,” Hugo said, rubbing a hand over his face. “She took a bad fall this morning and needs to rest.”  
Ernest’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Is she ok?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“She says she’s fine but she sounded really tired,” Hugo replied. “She always tries to make things sound less serious than they are so I don’t worry, so now I can't help but wonder if she broke something, or twisted something, or has some other injury that she isn’t telling me about. She can’t make it to the wedding and I _know_ how excited she was for it, so that’s definitely worrying. She wouldn’t miss it if she really didn’t have to, so something really serious _must_ have happened…”

Hugo didn’t notice Ernest slowly walking up to him as he vented. Ernest placed his hands on his dad’s shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. 

“Dad. Papá. She’s just resting because the doctor told her to. If something was really serious, she would tell you, or one of your siblings would tell you, or _something_. Don’t worry about her. Worry about you.”

Hugo’s eyes widened. He looked like he was going to cry. He wrapped Ernest up in a big bear hug.

“Thank you, son. I needed that.”

Ernest scoffed and patted him on the back.

“I know, dad. No problem.”

Hugo pulled away and wiped a tear from his eye. Ernest didn’t know what he was so worked up about. 

“Well then!” Hugo proclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Let’s finish packing up the car and have some breakfast, shall we?”

The rest of Hugo’s day went by fairly well. That is, until he accidentally saw his groom-to-be when Jason walked into his dressing room. It wasn’t the _best_ thing that could have happened, but it certainly wasn’t the worst thing either. Hugo liked to think himself above believing in old wives’ tales, but nevertheless he couldn’t get the unsettled feeling out of his stomach no matter how hard he tried. 

It was about an hour before the wedding was officially scheduled to start. Guests were going to start coming in soon, and Hugo waited nervously for their DJ to arrive so they could have some music going as their guests arrived. A couple minutes later, he saw him: Quizzmaster Quinn, carrying a large backpack, dressed in a black hoodie. Oh no.

“Quinn!” Hugo greeted enthusiastically. “How are you?”

“I’m good, buddy!” Quinn replied energetically. “Just broke up with my wife, but it’s all good! Looking forward to rocking my DJ game at this wedding!”

Quinn raised his arm in a half-hearted air punch. Hugo resisted the urge to scream.

“Great!” He said instead. “Thanks again for doing this! Your station is right over here!” 

He walked Quinn over to the DJ booth and waited intently as Quinn got everything all set up. The first song to play was Evanescence’s _Bring Me to Life_ , blasted at full volume. Hugo gave him a shaky thumbs up and bolted out of the room, slipping his phone out of his pocket and dialing the speed-dial. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Jason said.

“This day is a _disaster_ ,” Hugo groaned, slumping against a wall and sliding down.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked softly. Hugo could practically _hear_ his eyebrows furrowing. 

“My mom called earlier to say she’s not going to be able to make it because she _fell_ \- my mom fell so hard she had to _miss the wedding_ , Jason!- and we saw each other before we were supposed to, and I know that’s really stupid but I have this weird feeling in my stomach because of it, and now Quinn just showed up and he’s playing angsty teenager music at our _wedding_ because he just broke up with his wife again! And I don't know if the universe is trying to tell me that we should cancel the wedding, or if I’m just being stupid, or-“

“You want to cancel the wedding?” Jason asked quietly. Hugo immediately felt terrible. “I mean, things haven’t been going great on my end either. First, I got a call that our cake fell and they had to make another one, then I saw you before I was supposed to, and then I forgot my dress shoes at home so Amanda had to go and get them, but I never thought we should cancel the wedding!”

“…Our cake fell?” Hugo asked nervously, heart rate picking up as Jason described his troubles.

“No! Well, yes, but that’s not the point!” Jason exclaimed, exasperated. “I’m trying to make you feel better, not worse! My point is, this kinda represents our lives, right? A whole bunch of obstacles in our way but we keep fighting anyway, right? Because the end goal is worth it, right? That’s why you spend hours grading tests until you fall asleep on top of your desk, because it’s worth it to help your students improve. It’s why I listen to customers vent to me until my ears hurt- because I know that, in the end, I’ll solve their problem. It’s why, despite all these inconveniences and bad omens, we’re going to get married today. Because _we’re worth it_.”

Hugo listened silently, too overcome with emotion to say anything.

“I mean, if anything, all this stuff just makes me want to get married _more_! Just to stick it to the universe! To say, “We know you didn't want us to succeed, but we did anyway!” Y’know!”

Hugo chuckled at that.

“That I do,” he finally replied. “And that can-do attitude is why I’m marrying you today.”

He could practically _hear_ Jason’s grin through the phone. 

“Glad to hear it, babe. Although, I _thought_ you were marrying me for my devilish good looks?”

Hugo laughed.

“The truth comes out- I’m marrying my boyfriend of three years for his personality.”

“Ridiculous,” Jason replied. “Anyway, I think I know someone who can fix our DJ situation. I’ll give him a call and hopefully he should be over in a few minutes. You’ll recognize him.”

“Why don't you just tell me who he is?” Hugo asked, rolling his eyes fondly.

“That would ruin the surprise!” Jason replied.

“Typical,” he said, chuckling at Jason’s affronted gasp. “I’ll keep my eyes open. See you in an hour. Love you, cariño.”

“Love you too, future husband,” Jason answered fondly.

Hugo hung up and stood up from where he’d been sitting on the ground next to the wall. He had a DJ to look out for.

Fifteen minutes later, none other than Pablo (the teenager, not the wrestler) got out of an old, beat-up van with a flash drive in one hand and an energy drink in the other. He was still wearing a crop-top, but this one was embossed with a design to make it look like a tuxedo. 

Hugo clasped his hands together and bowed to Pablo as he approached.

“Thank you so much for getting here on such short notice,” he said. 

“No problemo, dude,” Pablo replied, shrugging. “I was gonna be here in another twenty minutes anyway, so it really wasn’t a big deal. So, where’s your station? I’ll plug this baby in and you’ll be good to go.”

Hugo walked him over to where Quinn was laying face-down on the turntables and sobbing quietly. He gestured to Pablo to wait a second before walking up to Quinn and tapping him on the shoulder. Quinn’s head shot up and he sniffled violently.

“What’s up, my dude? Is it time for the reception already?”

“Not… quite,” Hugo explained. “Me and Jason were talking, and we decided it would be a good idea for you to take a break, maybe get some rest. We have another DJ here that’s ready to take over for you, so why don’t you just take it easy and focus on you for a little bit?”

Hugo opened his arms up for a comforting hug but wasn’t prepared for Quinn practically tackling him. He stumbled a bit as he regained his balance. 

“Thank you so much,” Quinn whispered. “You’re a true friend, man.”

“No problem at all,” Hugo replied, awkwardly patting him on the back. 

Quinn withdrew and started packing up his stuff. As Pablo started getting settled in, he gave Hugo a thumbs up and a wink. Hugo gave him a salute as he headed back to his dressing room. He needed to make sure Quinn hadn't gotten any snot on his tux.

——

Forty minutes later and everything was set up perfectly. Guests were all seated and chatting amicably to pleasant background music, the new cake had been delivered, and Jason was wearing shoes. 

He was still nervous as hell, but he was wearing shoes. He wasn’t hesitant or anything, but the view of the packed sanctuary filled him with dread. It reminded him of the time he'd had to improv a speech in front of the whole church when he was seventeen because he hadn’t gotten one of his youth pastor’s emails. This time he'd written down what he wanted to say, but that didn't make the memory any less vivid. 

The church bells rang, the music stopped, and his dad grabbed his elbow. It was time. The doors opened, and Jason took a deep breath. Daisy went first as the flower girl, to many aww’s from the crowd. Ernest and Amanda went next, as Hugo’s best man and Jason’s maid of honor, respectively. And then it was their turn.

Jason and his dad walked on slowly from one side of the sanctuary while Hugo and his brother walked on from the other. They met in front of Joseph, the acting officiant, and grabbed each other’s hands. 

Jason was awestruck. Hugo looked so _handsome_ in his tuxedo, shoulders broad and proud beneath its elegant cut. His eyes were shining behind his glasses. He looked so _happy_. Jason couldn’t stop smiling. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He squeezed his hands instead. Hugo squeezed his back.

Joseph cleared his throat and they snapped their heads to look at him.

“If you two are quite done, I’d like to get started. I have five more weddings to do today and I’d really like for you not to go over your fifteen minute allotment.”

The congregation laughed as Hugo and Jason blushed. Joseph grinned as he opened his Bible and shook his head, amused at his own joke. He started going through all the traditional mumbo-jumbo and Jason zoned out for a little bit, too focused on watching Hugo’s expressions and trying not to kiss him. He did hear enough to realize when it was time for him to read his vows, so he reached into his pocket to grab around for his flashcard. Where was it? Was that- no that wasn’t it, where-

“ _OW!_ ” Jason yelped. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and almost fainted when he saw Brian’s borrowed fishing lure embedded deep within the pad of his thumb. 

Hugo immediately turned to the crowd and shouted, “Medic!” Apparently his default reaction to a traumatic event was to act like he was at a sporting event. Luckily, nobody seemed too worried about his wording and got the message. Robert bounded up from his seat and took the small stairs two at a time until he reached Jason, pulling a small first-aid kit out of his pocket as he went. 

“Alright, let’s get that hook out,” Robert said, pulling out a spool of thread. 

He looped the thread through the bend of the hook carefully, pressed down on the eye so it touched the skin, and pulled up and away on the string. The hook came out in one fluid motion and Jason hissed. Robert immediately pressed down on Jason’s thumb with a medical gauze pad and held it until it stopped bleeding. He put some anti-bacterial ointment on it, wrapped it up, and threw the hook in the garbage. He walked back to his seat and sat down to stares from the entire crowd.

“What? I’m a doctor,” Robert said, shrugging. “You didn’t think I just whittled my whole life to earn a living, did ya?”

Jason totally did think that until actually right that minute. He could tell from the reaction of the crowd that he wasn’t the only one. 

“So, are you guys going to get married or what? There’s a bottle of whiskey back home with my name on it and I don't want to be away from it any longer than I need to,” Robert said.

Jason was shocked back to reality at that statement. He turned to look at Joseph who… wasn’t looking too hot.

“Are you ok?” Jason asked.

“…Not… really,” Joseph admitted, hunching over a little. “Seeing an injury up close like that was… a lot for me, I’ll be honest.”

“Do you need to… take a breather?” Hugo asked nervously.

Joseph just nodded quickly and bolted out of the sanctuary gripping his stomach tightly. 

Hugo and Jason looked at each other blankly, wondering what they were supposed to do now. They didn’t hear footsteps approach them until the person stopped right in front them, shadow looming tall over their bodies. They turned their heads in unison.

“Need a minister?” The Eastern Dragon asked, grabbing the Bible from where it lay discarded on the ground. “I happen to be qualified to officiate weddings. Thought it might come in handy, you know, just in case.”

He shot Hugo a wink and Hugo looked so, so infatuated with him.

“Sounds good to me,” Jason affirmed hastily. “Now let’s get this going before you either steal my husband or I pass out from blood loss, shall we?”

The Eastern Dragon chuckled but didn’t waste any time, picking right up from where Joseph left off and prompting Jason to read his vows again. Instead of reaching in his pocket again and risking another injury, Jason just decided to wing it. Just like when he was seventeen. No biggie. He took a deep breath and squeezed Hugo’s hand with his uninjured one.

“Hugo Diego Vega, I can't imagine living my life without you. You’re my partner in every sense of the word; you and I can do anything as long as we do it together. Today was a perfect example of that, in fact.”

He paused to meet Hugo’s eyes and share a smile with him. 

“Simply put, you’re perfect, and if you won't accept that statement by itself than I’ll amend it- you’re perfect for _me_. I love everything about you from your kind heart to your diligent work to your mustache. I can’t wait to support you as your husband for the rest of our lives together.”

Hugo sniffled and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. The audience was similarly affected; Jason heard some soft sniveling and heard a few tissues get pulled out of purses.

The Eastern Dragon prompted Hugo to say his vows next. He straightened his shoulders and tried to compose himself before scoffing at the vain effort and just shakily smiling instead. 

“Jason Lewis Miller,” Hugo began, “It has been my honor to spend the last three years of my life with you. I have laughed, cried, rejoiced, and mourned in your presence. You have seen me on my best days and my worst days, and I have seen you on yours. We have made so many great memories together, and I have loved every second I’ve spent with you. I’ve loved every awkward moment spent bonding with each other’s kids as we tried to meld our families into one, all the times when we had to figure out what to do because we were both still learning. I cherish every one of those experiences, and I can’t wait to keep learning new things with you.”

Jason felt himself tearing up now. Shit. Don’t cry, don't cry, don’t cry. 

And he’s crying. Great. 

The Eastern Dragon smiled at them and told them that it was time to exchange the rings. Both of them turned to watch as The Duchess ran up to them (well, to Ernest, who was patting his legs enthusiastically), ring caddy on her back. The audience cooed appropriately.

Jason slipped the rings off the dog’s back and shakily put one on Hugo’s ring finger. Hugo quickly did the same to him. 

“I now pronounce you husbands,” The Eastern Dragon declared. “You may kiss.”

Finally. Hugo placed gentle hands on Jason’s cheek and neck. Jason wrapped his arms around Hugo’s waist. Their lips met softly but surely, pressing insistently against each other after the initial hesitation. After a couple of seconds, they pulled away.

“Worth it?” Jason whispered in his new husband’s ear.

“Absolutely, marido,” Hugo murmured back. Jason could feel his smile against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Easter egg: the whole "giving an improv'ed speech at church" thing happened to me, and I was ready to kill my youth director. (I had some notes, but still.)  
> \----  
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks/recs make my day :)  
> Hit me up on tumblr at actualvarric!


End file.
